


First Christmas

by remyjemy



Series: Wolfstar Raises Harry Au (+Regulus) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyjemy/pseuds/remyjemy
Summary: Remus and Sirius raise Harry after the even of Halloween, 1981, and remember the past.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Raises Harry Au (+Regulus) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102250
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	First Christmas

“Moony! Make him stop crying!” Sirius whined from the living room. He was currently holding a crying Harry. 

It had been like this for ten minutes and Sirius had tried everything. Feeding, changing, a nap, playing with the broom, magic tricks, even the cat didn’t help. 

“I’m cooking, give me a second!” Remus called from the kitchen.

Sirius groaned, “Remuuusss!” He looked around. “What about TV? Music?” Harry kept crying. 

“Please, Mini Prongs, help me out. Uncle Pads is tired and I hate seeing you cry.” Sirius held Harry close to his chest. “Please, Harry.” He started to slowly sway with Harry in his arms, hoping this could soothe the crying boy.

Remus had stepped out of the kitchen and watched Sirius for a bit. He watched as Sirius swayed with Harry, imaginary music playing in his head. Remus took the towel he had off his shoulders and wiped his hands off, “I can take him.” He finally said.

Sirius nodded and traded with Remus. He took the towel and handed off Harry to him.

Harry immediately quieted with Remus and rested his small head against the werewolf’s chest. Remus smiled, “He likes me best.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, ‘It’s just because you remind him of his mummy.”

Remuss face softened into a sad smile, “Is that true, darling?” He asked Harry. “Do I remind you of Lily?”

Harry babbled softly and clung onto Remus’s sweater. Spit dribbled out of his mouth and Remus used his thumb to wipe it off. 

Sirius chuckled, “You have a very calming presence like her.” He said softly.

Remus kissed the top of Harry’s head, “Go watch the food so it doesn’t burn. I'll put him down for a nap.”

Sirius chuckled and disappeared into the kitchen.

Remus made his way upstairs and into Harry’s room. He changed him into pajamas and laid him down in his crib, “Good night, Harry. Pads and Moony love you. Mummy and daddy miss you.” He said that every night to, even since that one Halloween night. Harry was one and a half now, and was spending his first Christmas with his uncle Moony and Padfoot.

Remus went back into the hall and took a deep breath. He always got choked up thinking about them. His heart was heavy and he still hadn’t really… processed everything yet. Everything happened so fast.

He had just gotten home from a mission when Sirius burst into their flat, sobbing. He spilled everything from them changing the secret keeper to Peter and him selling the Potter’s out, to Harry still being alive. Remus and Sirius fought Dumbledore like hell for two weeks after that to keep Harry. Sirius was his godfather and therefore his legal guardian. Harry didn’t deserve to go live with his awful muggle aunt and her equally horrid husband. Remus should know, he met both of them at James and Lily’s wedding. Blood tracking be damned, Harry deserved to know who he was.

Remus leaned against the closed door and took deep breaths. Tears had welled up in his eyes and he tried not to start sobbing and wake Harry up.

“Hey, love, dinner’s rea- Remus, hey.” Sirius rushed to Remus’s side. “Breathe, baby, breathe.” He started to take deep breaths for Remus to follow.

Remus followed Sirius' breaths and started to calm down. “Sorry, sorry.” He said, wiping his eyes. 

“No, don’t apologize. I understand.” Sirius said. He really did. Out of everyone, Sirius took the deaths the hardest. Weeks of panic attacks and lots of crying; he had been considering seeing a therapist, but how would he explain that his best friends got murdered by an evil wizard because they were fighting in a war? And Merlin knows that there are hardly any wizard therapists. It was almost two months of Remus and Sirius taking turns helping each other through their mourning. Harry didn’t know any better. He would sometimes cry out for his mummy, asking where she was or wanting to play his daddy. Those were the worst days. When Harry was suffering. They would explain it to him one day. Before Hogwarts of course. They needed to brace him for the legend he would be. The stories that would be told about him. The whole wizarding world knew his name, and he wasn't even two. The scar on his head made him a celebrity for all the wrong reasons.

Remus had stopped crying at that point. His eyes were closed and he was resting against Sirius’s chest, having sunk down to the floor. “I miss them.”

“I miss them too. Everyday.” Sirius nodded. He was quiet for a moment before saying, “Dinner is ready.”

Remus nodded and stood up again, “Yeah, dinner. Dinner sounds good.” He took Sirius’s hand and they both made their way downstairs.

Remus had made lasagna earlier, wanting to make it fun and made the pasta himself with his mum's old pasta maker. It took a while, but since Sirius looked after it that last bit, it should be good. It smelled good when they entered. Sirius went and grabbed plates for the both of them, while Remus got silverware for them. They set up the table and then Remus brought the lasagna over. Sirius had disappeared and gotten a nice white wine for the both of them to share. 

Remus smiled, “The French moscato? Classy, Black.” He chuckled.

“Hey! It goes good with pasta.” Sirius grinned. 

Remus sat down and Sirius poured both their glasses. Reus took his glass and raised it, “Cheers, Padfoot.”

“Cheers, Moony.” Sirius smiled, clinking his glass with Remus’s. 

Remus took a sip of his wine before scooping some lasagna onto his and Sirius’ plate. They worked together so well. They always had, ever since first year at Hogwarts. 

The memory of their first meeting will always be ingrained in Remus’s head. The moment him and Sirius locked eyes, he knew that the black sheep from the Black family would be special. 

Remus had sat in an empty compartment, just reading his book, when two boys, one with messy black hair and glasses, and another slightly pudgy boy with blonde hair. 

“Hey, can we sit here?” Glasses asked.  
Remus nodded, not daring to speak up. He was too scared that they might call him a freak or worse… find out his secret.

They sat there with him for a while until a posh boy with long black hair opened the door, followed by an older girl with crazy and wild hair and a crazy and wild expression to match.

“Where do you think you're going?!” The girl asked, voice shrill. It made Remus wince.

“I’m gonna sit here, with my new friends.” The boy said, defiant. He went into the compartment and sat down right next to Remus. He slung an arm around him and grinned.

Remus’ face was bright red as he looked at the boy's face. The girl huffed and slammed the door closed, walking away.

The boy sighed in relief, “Merlin that was a close one. Hey, thanks, mate.” He clapped Remus on the back. 

“Uh… no problem.” Remus said quietly.

“I’m Sirius, what’s your name?” Sirius asked. 

“Remus..” Remus said softly. “Remus Lupin.”

“I’m James Potter, and this is Peter Pettigrew.” Glasses, now James, said with a smirk.

Earth to Remus… Moony?

Remus blinked and snapped out of his memory, “What? Oh, sorry…” He took a bite of the lasagna.

“What’s going on in your head, babe?” Sirius asked, face soft.

“Just… us..” Remus shrugged. 

“Oh?” Sirius smiled, “What about us?”

“Hogwarts days and such.” Remus said.

Sirius hummed, “Good days, those were.” 

“Yeah… it gets me thinking…” Remus said, “About our future.”

“What about our future?” Sirius asked, eyebrows raised. 

“I… what do you think about marriage.” Remus asked.

Sirius almost spat out his wine, “What!?”

“Not now!” Remus assured, now panicked, “Just someday! I… I really want to marry you, Pads, and I love you so much and I just want life to be better for Harry and…” His face was bright red.

“Are you proposing to me, Remus?” Sirius asked. 

“I mean… I don't have a ring or anything but… I guess so… yeah.” Remus nodded. “Sirius Black, will you marry me?”

Sirius beamed, “Yes! Yes, I will!” He stood up and went over to Remus, kissing him deeply.

Remus smiled and kissed Sirius back. He was so happy that he could have this.

“You know it’ll be difficult for us… to get married… right?” Sirius said softly.

“I know, but I’m willing to go through it for you.” Remus said, “I'd go through hell for you.”

“You already go through hell each month, I don't want to add onto your stress and pain.” Sirius said, cupping Remus’ cheek.

“But that stress will be worth it.” Remus said. 

“Merlin's beard, do love you.” Sirius grinned. 

“I love you too.” Remus grinned, just as happy. 

“How about we finish dinner then go upstairs for some… fun?” Sirius asked after pulling away.

“Sounds perfect.” Remus nodded.


End file.
